How to train your Ed
by Sonicfan9000
Summary: When a scam actually does what it was advertise to do they are sent back in time to the viking ages and meet hiccup and the gang, and they are given a chance to train their own dragons, but Eddy doesnt have any luck, will Eddy ever have the chance to touch the skys or stay down on the ground and watch his friends fly.


**Chapter 1**

**A monstrous encounter**

* * *

****"Are you all ready gentlemen?"asked double d

"It's about time."responded Kevin

"Ya next time don't keep us waiting."said Johnny

"You said it take a week, it took you a month to make that thing."said Sara

**Flashback**

Eddy had one of his scams worked up again and had it all advertised with the sign above his garage saying "real life time machine", Eddy was dressed up in a futuristic costume, Edd was in his usual clothes, and Ed was dressed up like a caveman, and all the kids were standing there looking at him wondering what they were up to this time.

"Do you want to see what you look like in 20 years?"Eddy said while referring to himself.

"Do you want to go back 20 minutes and change your past?"Eddy said while referring to Edd

"Do you want to go back 20 years and see what your ancestors look like?"Eddy said while referring to Ed.

"Then for only 25 cents you can go back to whatever time you like and see what it looked like then."Edd said while holding out a jar

"Nice try ed we seen you fool us that one time."Johnny said

"We don't want any thing that has to do what your up to."said Jimmy

"Ya dorko go bother someone else for a while."said Kevin while riding around on his bike

"But if it doesnt work or if the space-time continuum is destroyed you can have your money back garetee."Eddy added on

"Well if we get our money fine."said Rolf as he put in a quarter

"Fine but you better give it back."threatened Sara as she put a quarter

"Alright just wait one week and the time machine will be ready."

Everybody went back home in disappointment and Eddy was sitting there staring jar full of quarters.

"Eddy I don't feel comfortable about this."Double d said

"Me neither this costume is itchy."said Ed while itching at his back

"I don't care Edd, just make it look real."said Eddy still staring at it and walking off

As Eddy walked away Edd then had a real determination stirring down within him.

"Well if its real he wants its real he gets, I Edward Maryin the first shall make the very first working time machine."he said while striding off home to do some research.

**End of Flashback**

"Are you sure that's a time machine it looks like the mary-go-round welded to a bunch of metal."said kevin

"Hey you wanted a time machine here's your time machine shovel chin."Eddy said back

"Alright I'm packing some supplies for our trip you all just sit back and get ready."Edd said

They all go strapped down in their seats and after Edd was done he got in and started flipping switches

"This better work."said Sara with her clutching her fist

"If Rolf doesnt see ancestors, Rolf shall give you the beating of your life."threatened Rolf also

"Alright Ed start her up."

"You got it."said Ed

Ed then stretched his arms to grab a pole behind the machine and then with all of his might he spun the machine around, everyone was squished back in their seats and all of a sudden a portal appeared above the time machine and started to devour the time machine from top to bottom and when the machine stopped spinning everything went black.

"What just happened double dweeb."asked kevin

"I have no idea."responded Edd

"Whats smells?"asked Eddy

"Whats that sound?"asked Johnny

"Every one don't move I brought lighting."Double d said while pulling out a glow stick

When he cracked it on he saw they were in a cave, when he looked down he saw a green pterosaur like creäture with a snake-like tail two back legs and leaning down forward on its wings, it was staring at Edd to his view like it was hungry.

"On second thought run!"Edd screamed

They all ran off in the opposite direction from were the creäture was, it started to chase them out of the cave and when they got out they saw them selves in the middle of a forest, Ed and Rolf then uprooted trees with their redicoulsly tremendous strength and started whacking it.

"Begone with you."yelled Rolf

"Cheese and Macaroni."yelled Ed

After a couple more whacks something pulled the trees out of their hands, when they turned around they saw two kids riding a two serpentine headed winged creature with a horn sticking straight up out of each one and had a mouth of sharp fangs.

"What are you doing."said the boy on the left

"Can you teach us to do that."said the girl on the right

They both yelled out in fear and then started attacking the two heads, after a couple more seconds they knocked the twin kids off and tied the two heads into a bow knot.

"You are safe, you may go on with your butter toasted life's."said Ed

"Hey you cant beat up the dragons around here I am the only one who can."said a buff kid riding the same kind of creature but it was scarlet

"Hm a resisting one, Ed boy take care of the creature Rolf will handle the barbarian."said Rolf as he grabbed the kid off the saddle

"Oh you want to fight uh, well just to warn ya I head but rocks every day."he said

"Rolfs fist will be even harder than your boulders."

Then all of a sudden they heard a loud roar ear splitting roar coming from the skys

"Whats making that noise?"yelled Eddy

"I have no clue."yelled double d

When they looked up they saw a large round blue creature with small thin legs on the back of it was a large bearded viking like man flying next to him was a small skinny kid riding a black four legged creature.

"All right break it up every one."said the large man

"Hey mister your yells are louder than your bloated lizard."Joked Eddy

"It has a name its Thornado and I also have a name its Stoick, Stoick the vast and what are you doing?"said the man

"We were just beating up the things that wanted to eat us."said Ed while punching the large creature.

"Ya I dont think dragons want to eat you."said the small kid

"What are you crazy that thing was about to eat us alive."yelled Edd

"It was just curious or something."

"Well I'm curious, were are we, why are you riding dragons, and will some one please snap me out of this."

The buff kid then punched Edd in the face with a lot of might.

"I wasn't even trying."He said

"Thank you and I apologize for my manners my name is Edd its short for Edward but you can call me double d, that fellow there is named Ed he isnt that intelligent, that one there is Eddy."said Edd introducing him and the Eds

"The names Kevin."said Kevin

"Rolf is Rolf's name."said Rolf

"Im Jimmy."said Jimmy nervously

"Im Sara."said Sara nervously

"Im Johnny and this is Plank."said Johnny introducing Plank

"And Im Nazz."said Nazz

"As you know my name is Stoick and this is my son Hiccup."said Stoick

"Yes and this is Toothless my dragon."said Hiccup

"My Names Snotloud Im the best of the bunch, and thats Hookfang and he's a monstrous nightmare "said the buff kid while flexing his muscles

"Im Toughnut and this is my sister Roughnut, and our dragons heads are belch is the left one and the right one is barf."said the boy

"And your first question you are in Berk."said Stoick

"We can give you a ride back."offered Hiccup

"We'll gladly accept your offer."said Edd

"Dibs on the gas head."said Johnny jumping onto blech's neck

"I'll ride on Hookfang."said Kevin

"I'll ride with Kevin."said Nazz

"I'll ride the big one."said Ed referring to Thornado

"Excuse me do you mind if I ride on your head."Edd asked Roughnut

"No I don't mind."she responded

"I'll ride with Hiccup."said Eddy

"Hop on baby sister."said Ed

"Come on Jimmy it'll be fun."said Sara

"I dont know that dragon looks scary."said Jimmy in fear.

Thornado started to growl at Jimmy but Stoick stopped him by whacking him on the head with a hammer.

"Thornado no."said Stoick

As soon as Jimmy gotten enough bravery they flown off to Berk, when they got there they saw a bunch of homes and bowls supported on thick wooden poles that had fish in them and all sorts of dragons eating out of them, and to the east they saw a arena with a metal cage on top.

"Did you know before we trained dragons every house was new due to the destruction they cause."said Hiccup

"Wow that must have been difficult to constantly build houses."said Edd

"It wasent that hard, fighting them off that was a job."replied Stoick

They headed towards the arena, when they got their they saw a very large kid next too a bulky dragon about the size as him, and a girl riding a bird like dragon with spines at his tail and had spines on the back of its head.

"Every one meet the new guys, guys this is Fishlegs and Astrid"said Hiccup

"Hello."said Fishlegs

"They're not from Berk are they."said Astrid

"Oh that reminds me were are you from."

"Um Peach Creek."said Edd nervously worrying if the space time continuum would tear.

"Fort Peach Creek?"he asked

"Ya Fort Peach Creek, you know about it?"

"Ya through that cave you came out of."said Toughnut

"Well its been nice knowing you but we have to go."said Eddy

"Wait cant you stay here for a while."said Fishlegs

"Ya you can tell us what its like there."said Hiccup

"Well it wouldn't hurt to stay for a couple of days."said Edd

"And in the mean time we can teach you how to train your own dragon."

"Really."said Eddy with excitement

"Sure we can teach you tomorrow."

"Well it is getting late, off to bed little ones."said Ed while carrying Sara and Jimmy

"In the morning we will be ridding dragons in no time."said Eddy with excitement

**To be continued**


End file.
